Home sweet home
by Attack on MLG
Summary: David takes Max home after his parents fail to pick him up from Camp, only to find the house empty as his parents are out. With just the two of them and an unknown waiting time, David takes a little look around. This only leads to a greater issue. Angsty Dadvid and dark themes. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Oof here's a mega angsty Dadvid fic.**

 **Contains dark themes towards the end so yeah.**

 **Should this be a multi chapter story? If so then go ahead and review UwU**

* * *

David chanced a glance down at his watch, before returning his stare to the road ahead.

They'd been driving for a while now.

Every since his parents failed to pick him up, Max had reluctantly thrown his belongings into the backseat of his counselor's car and hoped in the passenger's seat.

The only things he'd uttered were simple directions, complaints about the situation, and overall mutters and grumbles.

David didn't really care, though.

 _"My dad's… My dad's sick, David."_ Was the only explanation he'd gotten when asking about why his parents didn't show, which took him off guard slightly.

It had been somewhat awkward afterwards, as the confession ultimately shut the elder up in fear of triggering some kind of backlash.

The time was around 7:30-ish.

"Why do you have to take me home? Why couldn't Gwen've done it?" Max spoke lowly, scowling down at his feet.

The redhead offered an assuring smile. "Gwen has a long drive home, Max. You know she leaves before I do–"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why it had to be you. The Quartermaster–"

"It's pointless complaining, Max." His voice was slightly more stern. "I'm going to take you home, make sure you get in safely, talk with your parents, and then leave. This situation is more serious than you think. Yes, your father may be ill, but that doesn't mean it's an excuse for not contacting either me or Gwen."

Max stared at him for a moment, brows narrowed in somewhat confusion. "You… Whatever. Just keep driving."

And that was that for the next thirty minutes.

David swallowed as he took the right turning, now driving through a small town. It was quiet, aside from the blaring music of one house further down the street, and had an overall peaceful atmosphere to it.

"Stop."

The car was jolted as the redhead breaked, parking the car nicely on the curb. Max wasted no time in clicking his seatbelt and jumping out the car, swinging open the doors to the backseat to fetch his duffle bag and stuffed bear.

David followed in suit, growing when his hands were swatted away as he reached for Mr Honey Nuts. He watched patiently as the raven trudged up the porch and rang the doorbell, seeming unphased as he fished out a key from his pocket.

"They're not in."

"Are you sure?" David slowly made his way to stand next to the child.

Max rolled his eyes, twisting the key about in the lock until it clicked. "Positive." And with that he pushed open the door, sliding the bag off his shoulder and dumping it against the wall lazily. He met David's curious gaze with a cold stare. "What?"

"I should stay with you. Just in case anything happens." He beamed down at him. "May I come in, Max?"

The boy blinked once, shrugged, and stuffed his hands deeper in his hoodie. "I guess so." He muttered and wondered off to the kitchen, opening the fridge and burying his face inside. "I dunno when they'll be back."

"Oh no, that's alright." David assured, glancing around. The place was surprisingly tidy, especially for somewhere where Max lived.

It was refreshing in comparison to the chaos of Camp.

He cast a glance over his shoulder to make sure the boy wasn't watching, before wondering swiftly to a certain room at the end of the corridor.

A soft smile graced across his face as his eyes laid upon the sign hung on the door.

 _ **MAX'S ROOM**_

He gently pushed open the door.

 _Huh. So this is where the mess is, then…_

The room was just your average child's bedroom; a single bed positioned in the corner, a nightstand, a wardrobe, and a simple desk. As expected, when opened, the wardrobe was mainly full of oversized hoodies and skinny jeans. Some of the jeans were littered in scuffs and grass stains, as well as the occasional smeared blood stain.

Despite the crimson David was glad to see a sign of Max having fun, most likely from running around in the garden.

The desk was littered with textbooks and notepads and pens. He knew Max was homeschooled already, so this came as no surprise as he began flicking through a few of the textbooks. Standard subjects, nothing special.

The only issue was the bed.

There had clearly been zero effort put into tidying it, not to mention the duvet laid scruffily over it.

Sighing, he went with his instinct and trotted over to the bed. "Hey, Max?" He called. "Do you mind if you come help me tidy up your room–?"

Suddenly he raven dashed into the bedroom, skidding to a halt. His wide eyes flickered back and forth from his bed and the counselor. "N-No! No, David, don't fucking–" He cut himself off as David pulled up the duvet, revealing the mattress.

Correction. The _stained_ mattress.

The elder furrowed his brows, an embarrassed flush appearing on his cheeks. "Oh."

"Fucking get out–!"

David simply raised a finger to silence him. "It's fine, Max. You're at that weird age." He had yet to turn and face the child, eyes still examining the mattress. "You should really be telling your parents if you're… _you know_ –"

"I said get out!" Max snapped loudly, barely holding back the crack in his voice. He glared at him angrily, eyes wet.

"Max–"

"Fuck off, David! You fucking pervert! It's not even mine you fucking idiot! Piss off!" Max was shouting now, fist clenched at his sides.

David shuddered. Max was spouting nonsense now, his mouth moving without a second thought. "What did you just say…?"

"I said fuck off!" He yelled as his entire being shook with anger. "Are you fucking deaf?!"

"…Why isn't it _your_ semen on the bed, Max…?" His voice had quietened to a hoarse whisper, licking his lips as the child's face suddenly fell.

He blinked.

Max bit his lip, trying to stop it from trembling. He took in a shaky breath. "I told you. My dad's _sick_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhhhhh this chapter contains mentions of child abuse/sexual abuse :/ dark shit tbh.**

 **This could(?) be the last part of this fic but of you want it to continue go ahead and drop a review UwU**

 **I would say 'Enjoy' but I don't really think you'll enjoy this at all.**

* * *

David stared at the child.

"He never cleans it so I have to sleep in it." Max whispered, voice low and bitter. "It brings him joy to see _his_ little 'cum slut' so uncomfortable."

"Max." The elder tried his best keep his composure, not liking the choice of wording at all. "I am _so_ s-sorry–"

"Don't start, David." He glared up at him, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "It was my fuck up. You've got nothing to do with any of this."

"Can we… Can we _talk_ about this?" David inturrupted hastily. "As your Camp Counselor I–"

"Apparently getting jerked off by your own father isn't a normal tenth birthday present?" He suddenly spat. "Guess I learned _that_ too late."

David licked his lips, chest rising and falling heavily. His head hurt so much.

"Mom works in the evenings, so that gives the bastard an huge open window to do his worst. It's sick a-and twisted – I fucking know that – but you get used to it. The spanking, the groping, the endless… the endless…" Max's breaths became slightly more heavy as he stumbled over his words. He scowled at the floor. "It's not tha-that big of a deal–"

"Max, listen to yourself!" David got on one knee so he was eye level with him, desperate to get through to him. "You've just–You shouldn't see it as normal!" His hand rested firmly on the boy's shoulder, but was shrugged off soon after.

" _You don't get it, do you?"_ The raven growled, now glaring. "This is my shit, _David_. Not yours." He then turned and walked out the bedroom.

The counselor swallowed thickly, a poor attempt to get rid of the lump forming in his throat. Although he tried to push them away, a sudden sea of unwanted scenarios flooded his mind of the torture Max most likely endured.

Maybe that was why the boy was so unphased by things.

Because he'd been put through worse.

Much worse.

And no one had even known.

Quickly he got to his feet in search of Max, the child having sat himself on the couch in the living room, Mr Honey Nuts in hand.

The TV was on, the volume low, but loud enough to hear if the room was silent.

On the screen was a horror movie, but David wasn't sure what it was called; they were all the same to him.

The elder sat down at the other end of the couch, hands in his lap as his thumbs twiddled nervously. He just wanted to hug Max, even if the latter didn't want it. He also wanted - no, needed - to call the police. There was DNA evidence on the mattress, as well as a pretty open victim to explain everything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

"If you're calling the cops, don't bother." Max muttered coldly, not taking his eyes off the screen for a second. "It's not worth your time."

David stared at him, brows narrowed in confusion as he shook his head. "Excuse me? N-No, Max, it's not wasting my time at all–" The boy cast him a side glance. "You're being sexual abused by your father, I can't just ignore that–!"

" _I can_." The movie was paused and Max adjusted his position so he could face him completely. His eyes were still glassy, but held a sense of emptiness. "Having to hide it from your own _fucking_ mother really tests your limits." He held his stare, even when David's face fell in sorrow. "Neil and I used to vent to eachother at night, because I know that he's the only person that wants to listen to my problems. Long story short, I nearly let it slip, but laughed it off as dark humour." His tone turned bitter. "That's how far I go to keep this a secret."

David was speechless. His own father had messed him up so much… that he wasn't even phased when lying to his friends and family. "Y-You wouldn't lie to the cops, would you?"

Max paused, contemplating. "Probably." He cut the redhead off as he continued. "Just because I know that I'll get it ten times worse." An amused smirk appeared on his lips. "That's what he likes to do, _ya know?_ Threaten you~ It's all fun and games until you find out that, in fact, he wasn't joking. That he actively goes out his way to put all the phones on the highest shelves, just so you can't send his ass to jail. Then, _get this_ ," He leaned forwards. "He fucks you silly until you pass. The fuck. _Out_."

"Max–"

"Even when I'm crying." His fists clenched, inhaling and exhaling shakily. "Even when I'm _fucking crying_ , he doesn't fucking stop." He suddenly squeezed Mr Honey Nuts into his chest, shuddering. "It fucking hurts, David, and he–" His voice cracked, lip trembling. "he n-never listens."

David watched as the first tear fell, quickly followed by two more, until Max gave up on holding them back. He held Mr Honey Nuts to his face, the bears chest muffling his quiet sobs. Almost instantly David shuffled across the couch and embraced him tightly, the child's entire form shaking vulnerably. "It's okay, Max… I-I'm here, it's okay–" He rubbed his back comfortingly, head resting on top of the black mop of hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Cautiously the redhead released Max from the hug.

He watched the boy sniffed and wiped his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve. "…I suck…" He whispered, cheeks flushed and damp.

David shook his head as an assuring smile graced his lips."No, no you don't, Max…" His hand came up to push black strands out of his eyes, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He stared at the child for a moment. "…You alright, now?"

He nodded, looking down. "Y-Yeah… I wasn't expecting to start balling like that." He winced, rubbing his arm. "Kinda took me off guard…"

"It's perfectly reasonable, don't worry." His hand squeezed Max's shoulder comfortingly. "Just know that your father is a sick human being, Max, and deserves to be punished."

"He'll lie. I know he will. He's been lying for ages now, s-so what's stopping him? He's u-used to it!" Max exclaimed. "A-And then he'll get me to lie as well… H-He knows how to manipulate me, D-David–! He'll hurt me again–!"

David suddenly placed both his hands firmly on his small shoulders, staring at him sterly. "No one – and I mean no one – is ever going to hurt you like that ever again, Max. There is evidence. He will go to prison."

"…Can I show you something?" He'd lowered his voice into a hoarse whisper.

The redhead nodded. If it was any other time, he would've smiled, but when Max held his hand and began leading him out the living room, he couldn't feel any happiness.

He could only feel the child's violently shaking fingers as they held tightly onto him.

Soon they were entering the bedroom of his parents. Well, parent. David no longer considered the man to be worthy of such a title.

He felt sorry for Max's mother. She was completely oblivious, after all.

"Hey, uh, Max…" David began hastily. "I was wondering, a-about your papers for Camp Campbell–"

"My mom sorted it all out. In her eyes, I was just an antisocial hell raiser who needed to get outdoors." His tone was somewhat harsh. "She didn't care what I did, only that I was out the house. Neglectful? Yeah, kinda. But I don't blame her. Sure, her reasoning was off, but it gave me time away from him."

"So she isn't a good parent, either?"

"She's fucking great, David. Yes, most of her time is taken up because of work, but that doesn't mean she's an asshole. I mean, who would even think that their child is bratty, because of their partner? No one. She's blissfully clueless because we both lie so fucking well."

"Oh." David nodded, regretting jumping to conclusions. Like mother, like son. They were misunderstood. He was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt his hand being squeezed tightly, met with Max staring up at him impatiently.

They were still holding hands.

"I've never been able to reach it." He used his other hand to point to the top of the wardrobe. "There should be a shoebox up there. Can you get it?"

"I can try…" The counselor let go of the boy's hand and walked the short distance to the wardrobe, which sat in the corner of the room. Luckily, David had little to no issue retrieving said box, glancing over it curiously before turning back to Max. "What's in it–"

They heard the front door open and close.

Max's eyes widened considerably. "Don't do anything…" He warned, before quietly walking out and shutting the door. David, despite wanting to follow, obeyed, deciding to sit comfortably on the edge of the bed, placing the box back on top of the wardrobe.

He couldn't hear anything.

Why did Max have to close the door? He need that if he tried to open it, it would only spark suspicion. He didn't know who'd entered the house.

It could either be Max's mother or father.

He knew Max's mother worked in the evenings, so she wouldn't be home at this time. Although maybe she was given the shift off?

David prayed she'd been given the shift off.

He prayed that Max was just talking to her, stalling, until she left again. Then again, she would most likely be confused about the random car parked outside her house… and the fact that her child had somehow found his way back home.

Curiousity got the better of him as David made his way over to the door, quietly opening it and making his way towards the stairs. He could hear talking now, not specific words, but talking nonetheless. The problem was, the second voice wasn't female.

It was unmistakably male.

Carefully he crept down the stairs, wincing at the occasional creeking. Once at the bottom, he paused. The conversation was more clear now. They must be in the living room.

"You're such a naughty boy, aren't you, Max…? Ngh, you really know how to get me… how to get me worked up…"

It made David sick to his stomach. Why wasn't Max replying? Was he that she'd to it that he'd given up defending himself? Slowly he peered into the room, shuddering. Despite having his back to him, David could tell what the man was doing. Max moved up and down on his lap, mouth covered by a large hand whilst the other held onto his hip. Tears had streaked down the child's face , cheeks flushed and eyes glassy.

The redhead swallowed thickly as Max caught his stare out the corner of his eye, instantly choking out a sob.

"Fine then… fucking baby…" The child's breath hitched as he was lifted off the man's lap and practically dumped into the arm of the couch, panting. His hair was patted somewhat mockingly. "Don't you worry, you'll be getting your feed at some point tonight…" He stood up, zipping up his jeans. "I'll get the booze… you need to loosen up a bit." And with that he left the living room, a sick grin appearing on his lips.

David watched from the top of the stairs as Max's father disappeared into the kitchen, before letting out the breath he was holding. Quickly he dashed down the stairs, two at a time, and skidded into the room at quietly as possible.

When he was met with those big, pain-filled eyes he felt his heart stop.

He should've helped him.

He could've helped him.

"We need to leave…" His whispered, approaching the child gently. "C'mon, Max, we can go straight to the station…"

Max let out a shuddered breath, trembling as he nodded. "I-I wanna see mom…" More tears slipped from his eyes, arms outstretched as if he were a toddler wanting a hug.

David gladly scooped him up and held him tightly, not caring that Max was ten. The kid needed a hug. Lots of them.

Without even thinking the counselor made a beeline for the front door. He gasped happily upon realising the door hadn't been locked, and quickly but carefully ran the short distance to his car, fumbling with the keys slightly, and being as gentle as possible when placing Max in the passenger's seat.

He didn't care if the pedophile had noticed the escape or not.

All he cared about was getting as far away from him as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Max was unnervingly quiet.

He only let out sniffs and small grunts, trying to bottle up the tears slipping silently from his eyes and down his flushed cheeks.

David had yet to speak to also, choosing to mutter his inner thoughts out loud as he focused on the road ahead.

He couldn't get that imagine out of his mind.

The dreaded act he'd walked in on, only to flee back up the stairs moments later.

He was pathetic.

"We're going to the station, Max." His voice barely cracked, having to swallow down the lump in his throat. Whether he changed a glance over at the boy, he could feel himself tear up. "They'll be able to contact your mother and go through the needed procedures–"

"You didn't do anything." Max suddenly spat, scowling down at his shaking hands as they rested in his lap nervously. "You saw it happening and you did nothing."

David inhaled.

This had not gone to plan.

"I… I know you're upset, Max…" Of course he was upset. Idiot. "At least w-we're safe, now. The police station isn't far–"

"Shut up. I don't care." His voice quivered as he wiped his eyes harshly with the cuff of his sleeve, sniffing. He adjusted his position so his back was turned on David and he was leant somewhat comfortably against the seat, staring out the window with darkened, tearful eyes.

David reluctantly obeyed.

He needed to get the station.

He needed to call Max's mother.

Carefully he used one of his hands to fish out his cell phone, chewing his lip as his fingers taped in the passcode(he had created one after he'd managed to retrieve his phone back), taking occasional glances back and forth between the device and the road ahead.

"C'mon…" He growled, moving his phone to go between his shoulder and ear so both ahdns could return to the steering wheel. It wasn't long before the other person picked up, exhaustion clear in their voice.

" _What_."

"I need you. Like, really n-need you." He cast Max a side glance, pursing his lips to see the hold still facing away from him. "It's, uh… it's urgent–"

" _Of course it is. Also, are you okay? You sound absolutely fucked." She sighed. "Look, I'm not in the mood for driving back up to that shithole. Sorry_."

"I'm with M-Max–"

" _Still? God damnit, David, you're not lost, are you? Listen, if you've gone back to camp–_ "

"We're not at camp. Or at M-Max's, actually." He heard a sigh from his co-counselor. "We're currently on our way to the p-police station–"

" _The fucking what?! David, why in the fuck are you going–_ "

"It's-It's not great. I don't want to worry you, because I know how you get with panic attacks–"

" _David just fucking say it! God, you've got this far, just tell me–_ "

"Max has been being sexually abused by h-his father." He suddenly blurted out, swallowing thickly as fresh tears streaked down his face.

The female went silent.

"Gwe–"

And then she hung up.

The phone was lowered and placed on his lap, just in case she called back.

Regret pooled in the pit of his stomach.

I should've have told her. She didn't need to know.

His eyes stung badly as he sniffed.

Max should be the one crying, not him.

He wasn't the victim.

"Who did you c-call…?" Max whispered hoarsely. David only now realised the child was watching him with squinted eyes, tears threatening to pool over. "Wh-Who did you _fucking call_ –"

"Gwen." The redhead frustratedly wiped his eyes, brows furrowed. "I called Gwen."

Max nodded timidly. He licked his lips as a lost expression crossed his face, now facing the road. He shuddered. "Wh-Why did you… Why did you tell her?"

 _You need a motherly figure for the time being._ David, in all honestly, wasn't even sure if Gwen would be a great help, considering the police would be doing the work.

It was just a gut instinct to get her involved; She was the most level-headed, and he trusted her in times of need.

He wasn't even sure she would show up.

"I… I had to, Max…" David whispered hoarsely, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I feel like y-you need as much support as possible–"

"I don't need anything." The raven growled. "I don't f-fucking want her involved."

"I don't think she's coming." He sighed when the child huffed and folded his arms over his chest, a small muttering of cusses following under his breath.

 _Idiot._


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh no_

David inhaled frustratedly, licking his lips as he tried not to yell out in anger. He needed gas.

"We're going to have to stop for a bit." He spoke, not even knowing if the child was awake or not. "Gas is low and I don't want to risk anything."

Max fidgeted in his seat and slowly turned to look up at him, a thin line of drool trailing from his parted, wet lips. "What…" He yawned and stretched his arms above his head tiredly. "What are we doing…?"

"Topping up on gas." He frowned. "It won't take too long, so please don't worry."

The raven groaned, curling up into his previous position as he closed his eyes again. "Tell me when we get to the police station…"

"Okay, Max."

It was only fifteen minutes later that David pulled into the practically empty gas station, honestly not surprised at the lack of vehicles.

He sighed.

His eyes were sore from crying and concentrating on driving as he looked tiredly at his surroundings. A sad smile graced his lips as he stared at the car next him, more specifically, the owner of said vehicle.

A relatively young woman was leant lazily into her seat, one hand holding her phone and the other sporting a bottle of – what he guessed – was beer. She looked sad as she kept her eyes locked on the screen, appearing to be reading something.

The urge to knock on her window and remind her about the dangers of drink-driving was strong, but the pounding in his chest outweighed it with the reminder that he needed to get a fucking move on.

So he shakily began filling up his car, entirely silent.q

Everywhere was silent.

His car, the woman's car, the shop – all completely dead.

How fitting.

Once the car was full he walked round and knocked lightly on Max's window, as not to startle him too much. He grimaced when the boy flinched and sharply sat up, eyes wide and alert. Slowly Max rolled down the window, licking his lips anxiously. "…You want me to come in with you, don't you?" He murmured, nodding in understanding when David gave him a sad smile of confirmation.

"I don't want to risk anything." He stepped back so Max could exit the car, his legs shaking slightly as he took in a breath. "Here." David offered his hand, feeling his eyes begin to sting when Max didn't even hesitate to hold it.

He said a quick "hello" to the uninterested cashier, barely managing to take out his wallet, his other hand still holding tightly onto Max's.

Slowly looking up, the cashier's brows narrowed slightly as he glanced down at the child, before flickering back up to David. "…You like a Scout leader, or something?" His tone was blunt, borderline sarcastic, but still caused the redhead to swallow nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sort of." He laughed hastily, scanning the shelves desperately. "Can, uh, can I get a twix? And a bottle of water…" The coins crushed in his palm were dropped into Alex's hand – David barely managed to read his name tag – before grabbing hold of the bottle.

"Here ya go." Alex automatically handed the twix to Max, frowning when Max reached up at grab it. David felt his heart stop as the fresh, deep bruises on the child's wrist appeared, only to disappear seconds later when the sleeve fell back down.

Alex licked his lips, skin paling ever so slightly. David prayed he hadn't noticed, but obviously he had.

"Right… let's-let's get you to the hospital, Max." He forced an assuring smile, nearly passing out from the sudden wash of relief when Alex's expression softened. "He, uh, he had a little scrap with one of the other boys, you see–"

"I get it." Alex understood, still slightly weary, but much more calm than before. "It's fine, man. We've just gotta be on alert, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The cold evening breeze was an unwelcome surprise as they shuffled out the door, David stopping just outside so he could unscrew the bottle of water and chug most of it in one go. He screwed the cap back on as he squatted down to Max's eye level, placing a hand carefully on his shoulder. "You haven't said much… are you okay? D-Do you need me to go back in and get some painkillers–?"

Max hesitated, before his expression darkened to a tearful glare, shrugging off the redhead's hand and limping his way to the car without a word, not even bothering to look back.

David slowly stood up and brushed himself down, biting into his knuckles to stop himself from sobbing there and then.


End file.
